


Pass, Set, Kill

by Larrylunatic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Dean, Bottom Castiel, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, Frat Boy Dean, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Dean, Volleyball, volleyball player cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrylunatic/pseuds/Larrylunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is your typical freshman frat boy at Kansas University. Cas is the sexy sophomore volleyball player. Charlie does her job to ensure they meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I went to an Ohio State Men's volleyball game with a meet and greet afterward, and I got the idea for an AU. I hope I didn't make the language to technical. Also, my knowledge of college is limited to OSU, so this is not an accurate representation of Kansas University, who actually has a weak men's volleyball program.

“Dean, meet me at the rec center in 10 minutes or I’m making you pay for the next beer-run by yourself.”  
Charlie’s voice crackled through Dean’s phone, which was obnoxiously loud in his small dorm room.  
“For the millionth time Charlie, I have no interest in sitting in a noisy, sweaty gym on a Saturday afternoon to watch a volleyball game. I’m still a little hung over from last night’s mixer, and I have to stop by the frat house later to help clean or Ash is gonna haze the shit out of me.” Dean rubbed his eyelids, attempting to will away the stabbing headache he had since he woke up. He shouldn’t have drank so much, but he knew he needed to impress his bigs. He was lucky to get into Phi Delta Theta, and he needed to build a reputation to avoid hazing. Despite Kansas Universities strict anti-hazing policy, it still happened. Although pledges never had to endure anything too terrible, Dean was determined to please the guys at the house. That meant drinking everything put in his hands. Being only a lowly freshman with minor drinking history, his body had not yet learned to handle the consequences of his binges, and he was wallowing in self pity as a result, sitting in his dark dorm room, praying that Charlie wouldn’t force him to go to this game.  
“You’re being hella selfish right now, Dean. I played wing-woman for you the other night when you wanted to hook up with that Lisa girl. The least you could do is come to the game with me so I don’t have to sit alone. Besides, we can check out all the players. C’mon Dean!”  
He sighed for an unreasonable amount of time, before rolling himself up.  
“I don’t know Charlie.” He had no more arguments to give, and Charlie certainly sensed his pending defeat.  
“One word Winchester- spandex.”  
After a second of silence, Dean’s voice came through the phone clipped and decisive.  
“I’ll be down in a minute.”  
“Well this sucks.” Charlie whined as she slumped into one of the padded bleacher seats. Dean struggled not to laugh at her despair.  
Charlie had gotten her information wrong, as usual. While there indeed was a home volleyball game, it was not for the women’s team. As soon as she noticed her mistake, she turned to leave, but Dean wouldn’t let her. He was spiteful, and stubborn, and a little salty that she made him get out of bed in the first place. If he walked all the way across campus in chilly march weather for a volleyball game, he was gonna watch a damn volleyball game. He slid into the spot next to a grumpy Charlie, and kicked his legs out on the row in front of them. Against her grumblings, he made sure to get a spot in the student section, right behind the side were the Jay’s were warming up. The gym was mostly empty, with the exception of three local middle school teams on field trips. Men’s volleyball typically doesn’t draw a large crowd, which Dean’s slightly pounding head was more than grateful for.  
When he was finally settled in a seat, he looked up at the court in front of him.  
Goddamn.  
Immediately before his eyes, was the best ass Dean’s eyes had ever settled upon. The owner of said ass was in a squatting position to dig balls being hit at him by one of his taller teammates. The lower he crouched, the tighter his already-tight shorts seemed to squeeze his ass. Dean involuntarily gasped, which made Charlie finally look up from her phone.  
“What?” She asked, before she followed his heated gaze to the spectacle on the court.  
“Oh! I know him!” She chirped, suddenly excited again. Dean turned to look at her in with a face that may or may not have been overly eager, so she continued.  
“He was in one of my prerequisite classes last semester. I think it was American Lit. Anyway, he’s really nice. We sat beside each other and he shared his gummy bears with me sometimes. He’s also gay, and last time we talked he was single.” She turned herself inward toward Dean, nudging her knees with his side.  
“What’s his name?” Dean asked, trying to sound conversational.  
“It’s something long and weird, but he let me call him Cas.”  
Dean watched intently as Cas stood to his full height, which seemed quite short compared to his 6’7 teammates, and jogged to the bench. Dean assumed that the game was about to start, based on the huddles. He watched Cas, waiting for him to strip off his warm up shirt and put on a jersey. When he instead went to stand beside the court, Dean furrowed his brow.  
“What an idiot, he brought the wrong jersey.” Dean laughed, pointing out Cas’ blue jersey surrounded by white jerseys to Charlie.  
“You’re the idiot. He’s supposed to be wearing a different color. He’s the libro.” She scoffed at Dean’s ignorance, but paused when she saw the steady cloud of puzzlement on his face.  
“Okay so here’s how it works. Cas is the libro, or defensive specialist. He only plays in the back row. Usually the shortest player is in that position, because they need to be closed to the ground to dig the hard hits. He substitutes for the middle hitters, because they’re typically too tall to be of use in the back row. He gets to serve for one of them. Basically, Cas is shorter and faster than the rest of his team.” Charlie used hand gestures as she talked, a habit that Dean always found endearing.  
“How do you know so much about volleyball?” Dean chuckled, taken aback by Charlie’s extensive knowledge. She just smiled at him and flipped her hair in a show of arrogance.  
“I dated a volleyball player in high school. Dorothy was a setter. She taught me everything I know.”  
A screechy whistle startled the two spectators back to reality, and Dean turned to watch the game.  
Dean had been openly bisexual since high school, having no real preference or reservation in terms of gender. He would watch a volleyball game, men’s or women’s, and enjoy either one. But Dean wasn’t watching a volleyball game today. He was watching Cas.  
The voluptuous player was in the middle of the back row, directly in front of Dean. He was crouched over obscenely low as the server on the other side of the net fired the ball over, sharply between Cas and his teammate. Cas shouted some command as he dove, literally dove, to the ground. Dean was utterly impressed as Cas’s arms blocked the ball from hitting the floor in just seconds. The ball bounced up from the platform of his forearms, and popped up to the front row player that Charlie had identified as the setter. The ball only rose an inch off of his hands before the tallest player, the one in the middle, smashed it to the ground on the other side. Dean’s jaw dropped.  
The speed of it all was so intense, coupled with the sheer power of each move. Why wasn’t volleyball a bigger deal, he wondered out loud, to which Charlie nodded in agreement.  
The Kansas Jays grunted out their excitement and collected toward the middle of the court to congratulate each other on the point. When they re-dispersed to their newly rotated positions, Dean caught a glimpse of Cas’ face.  
The kid was unbelievably tan for a Kansas student who had just rounded out a sunless winter. He also had a head of gloriously dark hair. Dean had a “thing” for dark hair. His pale pink lips were turned up in a smile, framing glittering white teeth. The moment before Cas turned around, he looked up, making brief eye contact with Dean. Even from fifteen feet away, Dean could tell those damn things were bluer than the sky could hope to be on a beautiful Kansas day. Cas’s gaze shifted over to Charlie, and recognition crossed over his features. He waved at her, his smile pulling even wider (No, Dean is NOT jealous). She gave a small wave back, and he turned back to the game.  
The first set went by with as much intensity as the first point. Cas was sliding and flopping, and even rolling, on the floor to get digs, only missing his mark a few times. When he served, he did a full approach and finished by jumping and hitting the ball in the air, which made the damn thing rocket over the net. Dean was mesmerized by the sport, but mostly the libro. When the two teams changed sides for the second set to 25 points, Dean finally pulled himself from his trance. He found Charlie smiling at him knowingly.  
“Shut up.” He quipped, not waiting for her to tease him.  
“What?” She feigned innocence,” I was just going to offer to buy you popcorn. I guess I’ll just get some for myself then.” She winked at him and nearly skipped up the stairs to the concessions stand.  
Dean was to busy formulating a plan to meet Cas to notice Charlie had returned with two boxes of popcorn. She must have been thinking along the same line, because she announced her presence by saying “You know, I could invite him to get pizza with us after the game.”  
Just on instinct, Dean opened his mouth to say no. He didn’t usually go on “dates.” His encounters typically consisted of one night stands in frat houses or sororities. Dates scared him, despite all his cocky confidence and charm. There was far too much pressure to be just the right amount of something, be it funny, smart, humble, or formal. No sir, Dean did not need any of that drama, but for some reason when he opened his mouth to decline Charlie’s offer, a shaky “sure” came out instead. She started chirping on after handing Dean his popcorn, but he zoned out as the next set started. From this angle, he could only catch glimpses of Cas when other players moved to the side, and the view was distorted by the net. Unfazed by the obstacles, Dean watched Cas as the Jays gained another victory, this time much faster. The third set went just as quickly, with Kansas winning 25 to 13. After an hour and a half in the gym, the two teams shook hands and left for the locker rooms.  
“The guy at the concession stand said the team is doing a signing for the middle school players in the crowd. It’s some special event. He said there's a table in the lobby set up, and all they players will sign posters and programs for free. We can head over there and talk to Cas after?” Charlie once again demonstrated her daunting ability to speed-text and speak in fluent sentences.  
“Sounds good.” Dean stood, rolling his shoulders and stretching his stiff back. His stomach growled with the movement, and he was suddenly grateful for an approaching trip to Ellen’s Pizza House.  
Charlie and Dean took their time climbing the bleachers and heading to the lobby. By the time they got there , most of the young fans were done walking down the stretch of the table lined with the seated players. Cas was seated second chair from the end.Dean was content just waiting until they all stood to go their separate ways, but Charlie grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the table, standing directly in front of Cas.  
“Hey Charlie!” Cas greeted in a voice deep enough to make Dean’s pulse hitch momentarily, “glad to see you stopped by! It’s an honor to have such a volleyball fanatic in our attendance today. So how’d we do?” Dean liked how Cas spoke. It was polite and articulate. Each word was spoken with a measured tone, but a hint of affection was laced underneath.  
“You guys kicked ass! That last set was a blow out. I need to start coming to more of these games.”  
Cas chuckled. “Yes, you do.” For the first time, Cas looked at Dean. His cobalt eyes latched to Deans as he spoke, something suggestive brewing in the phrase. Dean cleared his throat and cracked a smile, willing himself not to blush. Charlie noticed the heat behind the exchange, so she intervened.  
“Cas, this is my friend Dean. He’s also a freshman here. This was his first time watching a volleyball game, and I think you guys won him over.” Bless Charlie. What a wing-woman.  
“Pleasure to meet you, Dean. Glad you enjoyed the game.” Cas stuck out his hand, and Dean shook it. Even the grip felt practiced and formal.  
“Nice to meet you too, man. That was intense. This sport does not get the hype it deserves. I’m gonna have to drag some of my frat brothers out to these.” Cas’s face split into a massive smile, finally shedding the stiff composure and relaxing into something more natural. He leaned forward, putting his elbows on the table.  
“That would be fantastic! Although, most frat guys I’ve met would only watch volleyball if it involved spandex.” Oh, sweet, naive little Cas. He was walking right into Dean’s territory.  
“Well, I don’t know about the rest of the guys, but if you started wearing spandex when you played, I’d be at every damn game.” Dean punctuated his sentence with a smirk. Cas’ smile faltered briefly into a look of surprise and shock, before clouding into something of awe. Cutting the moment, the coach announced that the signing was over and the players were free to leave. Cas stood from his chair, still looking at Dean.  
“Hey Cas,” Charlie reached for his arm “since I probably ate a small fortune’s worth of your gummy bears last semester, why don’t you let Dean and I buy you some pizza at Ellen’s?” Dean held his breath while he waited for Cas to respond. The player seemed to consider it before he nodded and smiled at the two.  
“That sounds fantastic. I need to shower and change, but I can meet you there in an hour.”  
“Sure man, take your time.” Dean reached for one of the pens on the table and simultaneously pulled Cas’ s hand toward himself. “Here’s my number. Text us when you’re on your way.” Dean scrawled 10 digits on Cas’s hand which was shaking ever so slightly. He handed the pen back to a dazed Cas and sauntered away, Charlie towing behind. If nothing, Dean Winchester was smooth as hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The readers have spoken! Long fic it is!

By the time Dean’s phone chimed with a text, he and Charlie had been at Ellen’s for an hour and a half. Ellen, the humble and hardworking owner, had been a close friend of Dean’s mother when they grew up, and as a result she was a consistent presence in his life. She was his second mother, and now that he was staying away from home (only by 25 minutes with traffic, but it counts!), she took on the role of his occasional guardian. Whenever he felt homesick or nostalgic, he’d walk over to Ellen’s to get a steaming slice of pie and a maternal hug.  
Ellen’s daughter, Jo, was the closest thing to a sister Dean had (besides Charlie, but he was too creeped out by the thought of a sibling hooking him up with one-night-fucks, so he kept that relationship filled under “best friend”). Jo was two years younger than Dean, but you could never tell by the way she carried herself. She was brilliant, tough as nails covered in leather, and she possessed an air of beauty beyond her years. If Jo wasn’t family, Dean is sure that she’d be his type.  
The two women ran the pizza place, which was famous to all students at KU. By themselves, they did extremely well, and they never hesitated to share with anyone in need, especially Dean. For pocket money, Ellen let Dean bus tables and washed dishes at the Pizza House, which he did once or twice a week.  
To kill time before Cas was ready, Dean and Charlie went to catch up with Ellen and Jo. While they talked, Dean scrubbed sauce-covered plates and Charlie wiped down tables. Even though it was quite crowded, Dean felt safe there, surrounded by some of his favorite people. Although a pang resonated through him when he acknowledged the absence of his parents, Sam, and Bobby, he knew this place was a home, and those people were only a short drive away.  
When Dean finally heard from Cas, all thoughts shifted to a new realm. He wrestled his phone from his back pocket, reading the message.  
I’m on my way. Should be there in 5 minutes. I hope you have lots of money, because I’m hungry enough to eat a pizza and a half.  
Dean smiled, relieved to see the stoic version of Cas fading. It wasn’t just his looks that were so appealing to Dean (although that was a factor), Dean marveled at every little fact Charlie could spit out about him. He is terrified of thunderstorms. He listens to music when he walks around campus and he dances ever so slightly. He comes from a large family. He gets really heated when someone dissed Hemingway within his earshot. He doesn’t eat blue gummy bears because he swears they taste different. Each tiny tidbit was immensely endearing, and Dean had no idea why. He also loved they way Cas behaved on the court, throwing himself into the heat of the game. He shouts different calls and commands at his players, his eyes follow the ball with almost alarming intensity, and he never misses an opportunity to congratulate his team mates on each successful move. His dedication to the game is beyond that of any athlete Dean had ever witnessed. Overall, Dean was incredibly intrigued, and he would shamelessly leap at the chance to get to know him better.  
Charlie said the same thing. You better hurry over here before she devours all the food in stock.  
Dean hit send as he stacked the final plate, now clean and dry.  
Exactly ten minutes later, Cas pushed open the door of the Pizza House, causing the brass bell above the door to chime. Despite the roar of the packed restaurant, Dean’s head snapped up from his booth over to the door, ears on high alert listening for the bell.  
At the game, Dean had thought that Cas would only look so stunning in his uniform. He was wrong. Cas shuffled in wearing a pale blue, almost white, button down with the sleeves rolled to the elbow, and his legs were clad in black skinny jeans. The outfit was simple, but it looked as though it were designed specifically for him. Dean had to force himself to swallow and breathe again. He stuck a hand up to wave Cas over to the booth he and Charlie occupied near the counter. Cas’s face relaxed, and he made his way over, weaving between tables, chairs, and people.  
“Something about athletes, they’re always so graceful.” Charlie hummed as they watched Cas expertly maneuver around the obstacles of the restaurant. Dean hummed in agreement as he sipped his beer. Even though he wasn’t 21, Ellen let him have one beer per visit, which is yet another reason he loved her.  
“Hey guys.” Cas greeted as he slid into the booth across from Dean and Charlie. “Have you ordered yet?”  
“Yup. Two large Meatlovers are on their way, and I think Dean popped some cheesy bread sticks in the oven for us.” Charlie was beaming. Her energy always multiplied as more people gathered around, and she seemed thrilled to have two of her friends connecting at her own hands. Dean was starting to wonder if this had all been planned from the beginning.  
“Sounds great!” Cas leaned back, stretching one of his long arms against the top of the booth. “I really have to thank you guys for this. My team mate Gad wanted to drag me to the mixer at Theta Nu, and I was not in the mood to be around drunk sorority girls again.” He laughed, only a hint of nervousness leaking through.  
“Oh c’mon, they’re not that bad.” Dean joked, feeling at ease in the familiar atmosphere.  
“Spoken like a true frat boy.” Cas quipped, making Charlie choke on her Diet Coke.  
“Hey, what’s wrong with frat guys?” Dean raised his hands in mock defense.  
“You and all your hazing and drinking and ridiculous games, not to mention the unnecessary rough-housing. I was raised with 8 siblings. I don’t feel inclined to share space with even more people.” Cas’s tone was purely lighthearted, but Dean still felt a twitch. There was an inkling of poignancy behind his words. Electing to ignore it, he moved on.  
“I respect that. Personally I crave sense of community, so it’s a good fit for me. I only have one younger brother, and Sam and I never truly duked it out, so the concept of siblings hasn’t been ruined for me yet.” Dean’s voice crossed into that tone of utter honesty that he knew himself to use whenever he talked about Sam.  
“Well sororities don’t really work for me. I’m something of a lone wolf. I do like to go to some of the parties every once in a while, mostly to find someone to hook up with. This school is seriously lacking in lesbians though.” Charlie pushed her bottom lip out in a pout.  
“Yeah, what’s up with that? The GSA is such a sausage-fest.” Cas asked, before adding, “I mean, I’m not one to complain about that usually, but I just find it odd.”  
“It’s not fair, you guys get so many more options.” She huffed, putting her elbows up on the table.  
“You’re gay?” Cas asked Dean, extreme caution and hesitance coating the question.  
“Bisexual actually. I don’t like to put boundaries on pleasure.” Dean smirked, his confidence evident.  
“That’s hot.” Cas’s eyes widened, and he looked as though the words crawled out without his permission. “Uh I mean, that’s cool.” Even in the dim lighting of the dining room, Dean could see the pink tint cover Cas’s cheeks and ears. It only added to Dean’s amusement.  
“Oh shit.” Charlie mumbled while furiously typing on her phone screen. “ I completely forgot I was scheduled to work a shift at the IT lab. If I run I’ll only be ten minutes late. I gotta go, move!” Charlie frantically shoved Dean out of the booth so she could stand. “Bye guys have fun!” She waved over her shoulder as she flitted outside.  
“And then there were two.” Cas smirked, and Dean marveled at his pink lips once again.  
“So Cas, tell me about yourself.” Dean said in a 1940’s actor’s accent. Cas laughed, his face crinkling up like lake water on a windy day, and Dean wanted to take a picture of it. What a disservice a still shot would do though, because the sound of his laugh was low and rumbling, everything a laugh should be and more.  
“Well, my full name is Castiel. I’m a sophomore here. I’m majoring in legal studies with a minor in theology. I was born in Hell, but I grew up in Cleveland. I –”  
“Did you just say you were born in Hell?” Dean interjected.  
“Yes, Hell, Michigan. Lovely town.” Cas didn’t so much as blink at the irony.  
“And you’re studying theology.” Dean said, waiting for Cas to laugh or smile or acknowledge how hilarious his life was. All he did was nod, so Dean let him go on.  
“My family was very religious.” He explained, “Anyway, the school is paying my full tuition because of volleyball, which is an extremely rare occurrence, so that’s how I ended up here. “ He shrugged his shoulders, something that Dean was starting to notice he did increasingly more as his comfort grew.  
“What kinda name is Castiel?” Dean asked. He didn’t mean to be rude, but the minute expression of annoyance that briefly crossed over Cas’ face.  
“It’s a biblical name, technically. If you think that’s weird, I’ll have you know that I have a brother named Balthazar and a sister named Hael. People also think Uriel is a strange one. And Lucifer.”  
“Do you have any siblings with normal names?” Dean laughed.  
“I don’t know what exactly you consider ‘normal,’ but Anna, Gabriel, Michael, and Raphael are common in my experience.”  
“Would you rather be called Cas or Castiel?” Dean noticed a shift in Cas when he asked the question. Something sparked the moment he said the full three syllables, and damn he would have done it again if Cas hadn’t breathed a simple “Just Cas is fine.” Dean noticed the microscopic dilation in Cas’ pupils, and he made an active effort not to over-analyze it.  
Dean shook his head and took another pull on his beer, lowering it to half full. He seemed to be at a loss for words, so he picked at the label on his bottle. Cas noticed the cue and filled in.  
“How about you? How’s a man like you end up in a place like this?” Cas mimicked Dean’s accent from earlier.  
“Okay, the road so far. I was born in Lawrence, I grew up about a half hour’s drive east of here. I got a little brother named Sam. My parents are your typical apple pie couple. I grew up with the white picket fence, baseball practices, the whole nine yards. I got a decent scholarship here to study engineering. To be honest, I planned on just working grunt jobs in my dad’s auto shop, but my mom is really excited about having a first generation college grad, so here I am.”  
Cas was smiling softly at Dean, which was a little unsettling. Dean wouldn’t consider anything he had said to be particularly funny, but he just brushed it off. Cas seemed like a dorky dude.  
Ellen plopped their food on the table, taking a moment to introduce herself to Cas, who shook her hand politely. Dean thanked her, and she swatted the back of his head with a rag when he joked that she took too long. For a few minutes, the only sounds at the table were the sounds of chewing and drinking (Cas sipped water, Dean gulped beer). Cas seemed to be caught up people watching, slowly scanning the dining room and analyzing the scenes around him. Dean watched Cas watch others, and felt stupid for it. He was never one to be observant of people unless his sole aim was to be under them by the end of the night. He snapped himself out of it and broke the silence.  
“Has anyone ever told you how damn good you look on a volleyball court?” Dean’n nonchalance was not reflected in Cas’ reaction. His eyebrows shot up in surprise, and a pale pink blush swept across his cheeks. Dean simply cocked an eyebrow, leaned back against the booth, and waited for an answer. After gaping for a few seconds and struggling for words, an honest “no” gasped out of Cas’ mouth. Dean ran with it.  
“Really?” He chuckled. “Because I would think that people would be lining up to say it. How fantastic you look, all bent over with that round ass sticking out. It looks like you’re just waiting for someone to walk up behind you and grind on you. And, God, the whole time you’re on that court you scream, making calls and what-not. I just kept thinking of you screaming my name. By the end of the game your hair was so sweaty and ruffled up, your cheeks were red too. You looked like you had just been fucked good and hard for two hours. And in a way you had. The way you kept rolling on the ground getting pounded by balls. The whole damn time I was wondering how it was even legal. It was way hotter than being at a strip club, and there was a gym full of people there to watch it.” Dean kept his voice low, as not to be overheard, but he guessed that the tone had a different intention to Cas, who was practically salivating on the other side of the booth.  
He was leaned forward, pupils blown to conceal the ring of cobalt. He was blushing ear to ear, but he didn’t seem to care. Embarrassment was not present in his features.  
“Dean,” and damn if that didn’t sound like a moan “I usually don’t like to fuck on the first date.” His voice was pitched low, but a hint of desperation and whine slipped under it.  
“Who said this was a date?” Dean smirked, basking in how victorious this made him feel. “I could just take you somewhere, bend you over, and we wouldn’t have to label it.”  
Cas’ face burned a redder shade. “You’re not gonna make me into some kind of slut.” He tried to laugh, but it came out dry.  
Dean slowly exposed a feral smile. “Oh angel, I already have.”  
With the comment hanging, the two held eye contact. It was tense and wild and more sexual than anything Dean had ever even done without clothes. It seemed to be a moment of decision, until Cas ripped his gaze away and reached into his back pocket. Slamming a fifty on the table, he stood. Dean was shocked. He thought for sure Cas was into this too. He didn’t mean to offend him. Just as he opened his mouth to apologize, Cas turned around to speak.  
“ Well, are you coming?” He said in a near-snarl.  
“Where?” Dean asked, still taken aback.  
“My apartment.” Oh. Ohhh.  
Cas was already halfway across the restaurant when Dean finally stood up on shaky legs. He had to run to keep up with the agile athlete. When they stepped through the double doors and out into the cool air, Cas stuck his hand out behind him. If any other “companion” of Dean’s had done that, he would have playfully smacked it away, but in the pure heat of the moment, he reached out to lace his fingers in Cas’. Together, the two of them speed walked the two blocks, a journey that should have taken 5 minutes only took 2 this time. Cas pulled Dean into the elevator of his building and clicked a button, illuminating a blue 6. While the box made it’s ascension, Cas turned to Dean to plant his lips firmly upon the freshman’s. Dean quickly picked up his rhythm, sliding their mouths together. Dean reached for Cas’ hair and tugged, causing the latter to gasp. Taking advantage of the opening, Dean slid his tongue inside.  
Ding.  
The elevator doors opened, and Dean inhaled smoothly. This was going to be a damn good night after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading! I really appreciate it! I'll try to update on Fridays/Saturdays from now on. Sorry you didn't get much smut here. There will be some in the next chapter, I promise. 
> 
> Thanks for your kudos/comments! I LOVE feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone left a comment about the spacing between paragraphs being difficult to read. I tried to change how I format, but PLEASE let me know if it's still difficult to read. I don't want to turn people away from my story because I can't figure out how to properly add spaces.

Dean prides himself in being a pretty versatile guy, his “no boundaries on pleasure” code stretching beyond just genders. When he realized that he was getting laid, he tried to sum up the type of lover Cas would be. Dean had totally estimated him to be a top, based on how dominant he appeared just in the elevator ride, or at least a power bottom. All the dirty talk had just been for fun, and Dean had mentally assumed that he’d be the one bottoming tonight. Dean quickly learned how wrong he had been.

The moment Cas’ apartment door closed behind them, Dean resumed the heated kissing. Cas melted into it. He allowed Dean to push him up against the door. When Dean stuck a thigh between Cas’ knees, Cas whined and tried to get friction for his half-hard dick, but Dean kept his thigh just out of reach. Dean was amazed at how submissive Cas really was, falling naturally into the role. Dean hadn’t really been the dominant one in any of his hookups recently, and he was finding that he missed it. It was a burn that he didn’t feel until gas had been poured on the small flame, and he was a bonfire now, prepared to scorch the beautifully smooth skin of Castiel. A loud groan from the struggling man pinned to the wall pulled Dean back to reality. A slight lift of his leg was enough to feel Cas’ arousal, and Dean was just as hot himself.

“Where’s the bedroom?” He growled, maintaining his commanding voice. 

“Mine’s- ah- through that hall to the left. Cas was gasping like a fish out of water, desperate. Dean loved it.

“My roommate is staying with his girlfriend this weekend.” Cas added as Dean picked Cas up by gripping his thighs. Cas wrapped his legs around the sturdy albeit shorter man. 

“Good, because I’m gonna have you screaming so loud you’d never be able to look him in the eye again.” Dean nudged Cas’ room open with his leg, blindly stumbling until Cas reached to the side to flip on the light. Dean located the queen sized bed by the window, which was thankfully hidden by tasteful navy curtains. That contrasted well with the cream-colored duvet. Dean dropped Cas on to the bed on his back. Slowly, as if hunting prey, Dean circled to the foot of the bed. He studied Cas for a moment utterly filled with anticipation. 

The brown-haired blue-eyed man looked even more wrecked than he had after his game. His hair was ruffled in a way that was both hot and hilarious. If Dean hadn’t been so aroused, he might have poked a joke at the style. His eyes traveled down to the blue orbs, wide with lust and trust and something Dean couldn’t name. His pale lips were open ever-so-slightly as he heaved breaths between immaculate teeth. His cheeks were as dark as they had been after his volleyball game. Dean’s eyes slid further down to the light blue button up. Ah. Here’s where we should start.

“Shirt. Off.” He commanded simply. There was a hesitation in his voice that he worked to conceal. Cas hadn’t explicitly stated that he wanted to be apart of this little game. Maybe he was just going along with it for Dean’s sake. Dean wouldn’t normally go full-scale commander on someone after knowing them for less than a day, but Cas had a sparking quality that melted Dean’s control. 

Luckily for Dean, Cas seemed eager to follow the command. He pulled on each ivory button until the shirt loosened, moving down to the next. It was the least-graceful movement he had exhibited in the few hours Dean had known him. When the shirt slid down his shoulders, Dean was treated to a whole new wonder. His athleticism evident in his muscles, Cas was chiseled in a way that most men could only dream of. It wasn’t obnoxiously bulky. Instead his toned deltoids, biceps, and triceps were easily concealed under clothes, like a holy relic locked away from the sight of others. What a treat it was to actually view those arms. Before Dean could write a mental sonnet about Cas’ collar bone, he decided to push this in a forward direction.

“Good, that’s right. Strip for me. Keep going.” He brought the heel of his palm to rub at his hard on through his jeans. God, Dean didn’t know how satisfying it could feel to completely control another person like this. In a format so consensual and mutually benefiting.

Cas awkwardly kicked his black jeans off to expose the legs that Dean marveled at in the gym just hours ago. In seconds, Cas’ clothes littered the floor around the bed, and the naked man stretched across the mattress, panting and aroused. 

Dean chuckled, walking around the bed to the sides. The placement of the structure was just so that Dean could circle the whole thing. Most people backed their beds up to walls. Apparently not this person. 

Cas struggled not to touch himself. Something about the methodical thud of Dean’s shoes on the hardwood floor as he moved around the bed was undeniably hot. He moved with purpose, slow and planned. It contradicted with his movements at the gym or the diner, which had been impulsive and spontaneous. The slower pace was oozing with implication.

“So, Castiel,” Dean pronounced each syllable separately. Cas shamelessly moaned at the sound of it. “What am I going to do to you?” Dean spoke as if he were talking to himself, not regarding an answer Cas might have said if he were able to form words. “I could go down on you, tease you for hours, and then finally give you permission to come when you’re shaking and begging. Or I could tell you to go down me, fuck your throat, and make you swallow everything I give you.” Dean ticked off the options on his fingers. Cas watched the digits with laser focus. “So many options.” Dean hummed. Then he turned to make deliberate eye contact with Cas. It wasn’t the same heat from before, this time it was a boyish look of inquisition.

What do you think?” His voice made it sound like nothing but filthy banter, but his face betrayed the hesitance. He needed to be sure this was completely consensual. It took a moment for Cas to pick up on that, but he spoke in a whiny voice the moment words came to him.

“I want you to fuck me. I want you’re big hands to pin me down. I want you to make me completely lose it.” The same words out of any other mouth would have sounded like a script from a cheap porno, but Cas made it sound like a desperate, honest plea. A prayer, almost. Dean dropped his facade for a millisecond, utterly in awe of Castiel. 

“Please.” Cas added, and Dean was fully convinced. He pulled his own tee shirt over his head and threw it to the ground, he also kicked off his shoes and socks, discarding them beside his shirt. 

“Oh, baby, I don’t know.” He was using a playfully dominant voice, which was the perfect mix of endearing and arousing, in Cas’ opinion. “I think we could work our way up to that, but your going to have to beg along the way. Convince me how bad you want it.” Dean leaned over Castiel’s body, ghosting a hand down his chest and abdomen, pulling back before it reached his straining erection. 

He watched Cas try and thrust his hips up, and wagged a finger in disapproval. “Keep still for me.” 

With that command, he leaned down and kissed Cas again. The angle could have been better, but no one was grading their technique. Dean bit down on Cas’ lower lip and pulled a little, enough to be teasingly painful. As he continued to take control of Cas’ mouth, he brought a hind up to his hair and pulled slightly. Cas’ whimper was enough proof that he thoroughly enjoyed it. Then he brought his other hand to tease Cas’ nipple, pinching, pulling, rubbing, and twisting. Cas was shaking from the glorious stimulation. 

Dean moved his mouth down to Cas’ neck. He painted the tan skin with beautiful marks, drawing as many noises out of the other man as possible. His left hand continued to tug on the dark, shiny hair, while his right tortured his nipples. The whole time Cas was begging, moaning, whimpering, and whining. Dean, satisfied with his work, released Cas’ hair and moved himself down, just above his cock. 

“You got any supplies, baby?” Dean hated breaking character, but he wasn’t about to try this without proper lubrication and protection, Cas pointed to a night stand beside the wall with the windows. Dean quickly found what he needed in the drawer and returned to the needy man in front of him. He folded Cas’ legs and spread them before hopping up onto bed, placing himself between those muscular calves. 

“I’m gonna prep you now. Just tell me if you want me to slow down or stop.” Dean used a soothing voice as he popped the cap open on the lube. He generously coated his index and middle finger, then set to work.

As he breached Cas’ tight muscle, he kissed his knees and thighs. Cas seemed a light uncomfortable at first, but as Dean started to slowly move his finger, he relaxed into each stroke. Dean added another finder, and leaned up to nip at Cas’ inner thighs, moving higher and leaving a trail of marks in his wake. 

As he added a third finger (after drizzling some more lube on it), he kissed the flushed tip of Cas’ cock. Cas arched and visibly strained at that. Moaning and gasping wildly.

“Don’t come yet.” Dean warned, with a light slap to Cas’ thigh to make sure he heard. Cas could only nod his head, to gone to form words. 

When Dean was sure that Cas was ready, he got down from the bed long enough to strip his jeans and boxers off of himself. As he did so, he watched Cas zero in on his dick, swallowing hard. If there’s one thing Dean had going for him, it was that he was beyond well endowed. Not only did he have a length to boast of, he was quite thick. Most people found it intimidating, so he knew he’d have to talk Cas through this. As he climbed back on the bed, he started giving a new string of orders.

“I want you to lie on your stomach with a pillow under your hips.” As he spoke, he grabbed one of the thicker pillows from the top of the bed. He positioned it under Cas how he wanted it, situating it to his standards. Ripping open the condom packet with his teeth, he assured proper precautions were taken. Leaning over Cas, Dean whispered into his ear.

“I want you to scream your throat raw. No holding back. Remember how you were on that court? I wanna hear it.” 

And with that, Dean slid home, one slow, fluent motion. Per Dean’s request, Cas released an echoing moan. Dean gripped his hips, watching the flesh turn white under the pressure. 

“Yes, Dean! Fuck me harder!” Cas screamed, thrusting his hips back as far as he possibly could, which wasn’t much considering Dean had him locked in place. Dean threw his hesitance out the window, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in. He set a pace much faster than he would use for a first-time with someone, but Cas was begging for it at this point.

“Yeah- ah- Yes!” Cas dropped his head down onto the pillows in front of him. Dean wanted to see his face in this moment of intense pleasure. He removed one of his hands from the bony hip and grabbed a fistful of mahogany hair, pulling harshly. As his head followed the motion, Cas hissed, continually being pounded into. 

“Dean! I’m gonna come!’ He shouted, his tone desperate. 

“Go ahead baby, come for me.” Dean said in a voice that sounded more husky than his own. With a mix of a groan and a cry, Cas spilled onto the pillow beneath him. Dean always thought it was the hottest thing in the world when a guy came untouched, so stimulated by his dick filling them. He couldn’t help but follow Cas over the edge, thrusting through his orgasm with ferocity.

Exhausted from a heated fuck, Dean pulled out, removed the condom, and collapsed beside Cas. He turned so he could truly appreciate the satisfied, sated look on his face.

“That was,” Cas started, pausing to swallow, “the best orgasm I have ever had.” Dean mentally waved off the comment, assuming it was typical post-sex conversation, but the dazed look on Cas’ face suggested otherwise.

“Really?” Dean’s eyebrows pulled together, forming a vertical line on his forehead. “I mean, that was fucking fantastic, but what makes you say that was the best?” He asked out of genuine curiosity.

“I’ve always wanted someone to just” he tried to indicate what he meant with an inarticulate hand gesture, before saying “just take control of me like that. I’ve fantasized about that so many times, but no one has ever done it right. God, Dean, thank you.” His words were so sincere, Dean’s heart thudded a little.

“I haven’t really done that in a while. You got me wondering why I ever stopped.” Cas smiled at the words, rolling closer to Dean. 

“We should make this a regular thing.” That was it. That was the closest Dean had ever been to asking for a commitment from someone. He froze, waiting for a response. A low, rumbling noise escaped Cas. It took moments before Dean realized it was laughter. Oh god, Cas was laughing at him. He needed to come up with something to take it back, make it seem like a joke. He stared stuttering, but Cas cut him off.

“I think that’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.” 

While his tone was sarcastic, Dean saw the crack of sincerity in Cas’ face. He hated to think that flippant requests for frequent sex were the kindest words uttered to someone as special as Cas. He wanted to ask Cas to elaborate, but the man beside him rose out of the bed. He stretched his muscles, each one rippling under his tan skin.

“C’mon. I’ll heat us up some pizza rolls. Then we can get ready for a second round.  
Fuck feelings, pizza and sex had been promised to Dean. He stood, mentally vowing to talk to Cas later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it. I rush through smut scenes, but I tried to draw this one out. Let me know if you like it or if you think I should change it in any way. Also, if you find any mistakes that distract you from the story, please let me know. I have no problem fixing things.   
> As always, I LOVE any feedback! Thanks for reading! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm sorry, this chapter is kinda short and not my best work. It's been a rough week, and I was just trying to have something to post by Friday. 
> 
> As always, I appreciate your kind words, kudos, and encouragement. I even saw someone talking about volleyball-player!cas on tumblr in reference to this story and that filled me with gratitude. Even if you just read this, thanks. It means more than you know.

At seven thirty in the morning, Dean was pulled from a deep and comfortable sleep by an arm. More specifically, Cas’ arm. It was wrapped around Dean, holding him with a vice-like grip. Another arm went across his back and a hand squeezed his shoulder. Dean blinked the fog from his vision and craned his neck, attempting to make sense of his surroundings. Light leaked through the crack in the curtains. Dean saw clothing strewn wildly around the room. A rumpled creme colored comforter (much softer than anything Dean owned) held Dean inside a warm nest, fighting off the chill of the cool air. Beside Dean, a glorious man slept with his mouth wide open. Dean had to actually bring a hand up to stifle his laugh. It was a complete contrast from his earlier images of Castiel. The man that exhibited such poised and precise elegance was now candid and natural, but still so enthralling. Drool dampened his cheek. His eyelids twitched, showing how lost he was in a dream. His hair poked up in every direction because of sleep and because-

Oh. Yeah.

Dean and Cas hooked up last night. It was rough and completely unexpected. They’d gone three rounds before falling asleep, and each time Dean dominated Cas. He’d pulled his hair, bit him, kissed him, fucked him. 

Dean had never done something so intense and extreme. I mean, yeah he and Benny did a little bit of power-play, but Dean always bottomed in those situations. He’d never been so rough and so controlling. Although it felt fantastic last night, Dean felt uneasy now, with the light to illuminate their sins. 

Was it too rough? Hell, they met not even 24 hours ago? Dean knew almost nothing about Cas, and here he was wrapped up in bed with the guy! He needed to breathe, to get some water. 

With bomb-squad level of caution, he wriggled free of Cas’ grasp, noticing the sting on his shoulder from Cas’ iron-grip. He located his boxers on the floor and pulled them on, just for warmth against the chilly apartment. Tip-toeing to the kitchen, Dean was careful to avoid making any sound. He needed to think about last night before talking about it. 

Approaching the kitchen, Dean noticed the refrigerator door was open. Shit, he and Cas must have forgotten to close it. He pushed it with his hand and he walked toward the sink.

“Ow!” Someone exclaimed from inside the fridge. 

“What the fu-“ Dean held his hands out, his instinct being to strike the intruder. A tall, tall man stood to full height and stepped away from the fridge, closing it. Dean was ready to beat the guy unconscious. Did Cas not lock the door or something? 

“Chill man! I live here! What are you doing?” The “intruder” spoke, holding his hands up as a gesture of defense. Dean dropped his to his sides, feeling his heart rate start to return to normal.

“God, sorry.” Dean rubbed a hand through his hair, trying to make it slightly presentable. He blushed when he remembered how close to naked he was, and he hoped the guy didn’t notice. Dean focused on the guy’s face. A jaw was set in expectancy, and grey eyes asked the questions. Dean started babbling out an answer.

“I- um- I’m just. Hey I’m Dean. Cas had me over. You must be his roommate. He said you’d be gone all weekend.” Dean awkwardly stuck a hand out to shake. The guy stared at it for a few seconds before reluctantly shaking it. His grip was similar to Cas’ spooning- too damn tight. After what felt like an eternity of awkward silence in which the guy sized up Dean to determine if he was being truthful, he relaxed his shoulders and spoke.

“Yeah, I’m Gadreel. You can just call me Gad though.” He leaned back against the refrigerator and sighed. “I was supposed to be with her the whole weekend, but she got mad at me about something and kicked me out last night.” He rubbed his eyes. Dean found his cup from the night before on the counter. He refilled it with tap water and took long gulps. Suddenly, a thought dawned on him, and his eyes widened. 

“Wait, so where’d you sleep last night?” Dean was already blushing, even before he followed Gad’s gesture toward the couch in the living room. Before he could ask any further questions, Gad chuckled.

“Yeah I kinda heard some stuff, so I put my earbuds in and wend to sleep. Don’t worry, I think Cas has heard Madison and I probably a hundred times. This was just karma. I gave you your privacy though and I was asleep in no time.” 

Dean hoped that his face didn’t look as mortified as he felt. Cas had been utterly screaming per Dean’s command. Hopefully the poor guy wouldn’t be too embarrassed to talk to his room mate again. 

Speaking of Cas…

He emerged from his room, sensible enough to put on boxers and a plain grey t shirt. As Dean watched him slightly limp his way to the kitchen, he fought to suppress a smirk. Gad gave Dean a wink and thumbs up, which Cas seemed to notice. 

“Hello Gad.” He spoke nonchalantly as he pushed his roommate out of the way and opened the refrigerator, pulling a pre-made protein shake from the top shelf. “I see the couch is a mess, so I’m guessing at some point last night you heard me moaning like a whore. Consider it payback for that night before my American Government midterm.” 

Dean gaped at Cas’ bluntness. It seemed slightly uncharacteristic. Dean assumed that Gad and Cas had an even closer relationship than most roommates.  
Sitting up on the counter top, Cas twisted the lid to his shake open and took a long pull. Gad was busy heating up a stove to make eggs. Dean’s stomach growled at the idea of food. All that work last night, he needed some energy. 

“So what happened with you and Madison this time?” Cas wiped his lips with the back of his hand. Dean felt out of place in this room and in this conversation, but he remained in his spot, leaning back against the counter opposite Cas. 

“She’s mad I wouldn’t go talk to her parents after the game. She said they came all this way to watch me play. I couldn’t help it though! Coach wanted all the outside hitters to stay afterward. He’s thinking about making one of us a middle. Anyway, Madison gave me the silent treatment the whole evening, then we finally fought, and she kicked me out. She’ll be fine by tomorrow.” Dean’s eyes followed too closely as Gad cracked eggs into the pan. He realized too late that Gad had noticed and was looking at him inquisitively. 

“Man, do you mind making me a few? I’m starving and it’s a hike back to my dorm.” Dean rubbed his stomach to emphasize it’s emptiness. Gad nodded and grabbed an extra plate from the cabinet. 

“Ah man, I’m gonna be late for church if I don’t shower now. Gad, I trust you’ll be a good host for Dean.” Cas was busily hopping off the counter and gulping down the remnants of his shake. Gad nodded and smirked at Cas.

“Dean,” Cas walked closer awkwardly, wanting to give some sort of parting gesture. He settled for a steamy kiss, pushing Dean up against the counter and putting his tongue in his mouth. Dean was surprised more than anything, and he was extremely hesitant considering Gad was just a few feet away. Dean heard the poor guy mutter something in annoyance across the kitchen, and probably turn his back on the R-rated kiss. Cas finally pulled away, breathless and flushed. His blue eyes raked over Dean’s bare chest, his mussed up hair, his plush lips. 

Dean waited for Cas to speak, but the dark haired man seemed to en-captured in Dean’s aura to remember that he was late.

“After last night, I should probably go to church too.” He joked with a smug tone.

“You’re always welcome.” Cas sounded hopeful. Something told Dean that Cas was the type to frequently try to bring friends to church, and it kinda felt bad to say no, but Dean was not the church type. 

“Thanks for the invite, but my sins would set off an alarm before I even made it to a pew.”

Cas smiled at the joke, but Dean could see the tiniest hint of disappointment in the gesture. 

“Well then, I’m gonna rinse off and head out. If I don’t see you-“ Instead of giving some verbal goodbye, Cas leaned in to give a much quicker kiss to Dean’s swollen lips. With the final salutation, he jogged off to the bathroom, which was down the same hall as Cas’ bedroom. 

Gad whistled sharply as he sat down at the small table in the kitchen. There were only two chairs, so Dean slid into the empty one and started in on the eggs Gad had placed in front of him.

“He really likes you.” Gad laughed as he ate a bite of his own.

“What makes you say that?” Dean’s mouth was far too full for speaking, but Gad must have understood, because he responded.

“He’s not real into the whole PDA thing. I think I’ve only ever seen him kiss one person, and that was when he was drunk. He also usually doesn’t bring anyone home on the first date, and since I saw you two meet yesterday during the team signing, I’d assume last night was the first date.”

Dean swallowed and nodded, trying to process all that Gad was saying. Dean was known for casual hookups. He didn’t really do “relationships.” Although Cas was by far the best fuck Dean ever had, he wasn’t grounds to break Dean’s personal anti-dating policy. Yeah, Dean would surely have sex with the guy again, but anything else? That was highly unlikely. Dean wanted to change the subject.

“So you’re on the team? I guess I didn’t notice you yesterday (because I was staring at your roommate's ass the entire time).” Dean retrieved his cup from the counter and sipped some room temperature water. 

“Yeah, I barely played yesterday. We kinda knew we’d beat that team, so coach put a lot of our younger players in. I’m a junior, and I have the best stats of any of our outside hitters.” Dean found it strange, the way Gad spoke. It was matter of fact, not arrogant or braggy in anyway. It was like Cas, but less humble. Cas spoke factually with a hint of humility. It was so rare to hear an athlete at this school talk about themselves without bragging.

“I gotta say, I’m going to look forward to coming to more of your games.” Dean spoke honestly, with a smile pulling across his face. “It’s so much faster than other sports. I mean, God the intensity is incredible!” Gad couldn’t help but smile at Dean’s enthusiasm.

“Well you should bring some of your frat buddies around. We love having an audience.” Gad stood to rinse his empty plate, but then returned to his seat.

“Well, the other guys would never watch any volleyball other than women’s beach volleyball,l but I’ll see what I can do.” Dean laughed.  
For a minute, they sat in silence as Gad typed a text on his phone. Dean shifted, wanting to go retrieve his own phone (and some damn clothes) from Cas’ room, but not wanting to seem rude. Just as he was working up courage to say something to excuse himself, Gad leaned back in his seat and spoke.

“You know Dean, you’re a nice enough guy, but I have to admit I’m worried about you being with Cas.” He looked off into a far corner of the room, his face making it clear that he was mostly pondering aloud. Dean remained silent, allowing Gad room to elaborate.

“Cas is a great team mate and a fantastic room mate, but he’s also my best friend. I’d do a lot for that kid. He’s like a brother to me.” Gad leaned forward now, placing his elbows on the worn tile table. “He’s had a rough life. I’m not going to go into detail because it’s not my story to tell, but let’s just say that is one person that does not need more disappointment. He’s not gonna be up for a friends with benefits thing, so if you stick around, make sure it’s because of him, not just sex. I don’t wanna watch him get his hopes up to have them crushed again.” 

It took longer than it should have for Dean to realize this was his chance to speak. He cleared his throat, not entirely sure of what to say.

“I- uh- I understand. I mean the whole brother thing, I get that. You wanna watch out for him, and I totally respect that, but I think Cas will be okay. He and I seem to understand where we are, and I don’t think either of us are rushing into anything. We can just figure it out as we go. I promise I won’t hurt him.” Dean had said the last bit with a breathy laugh, almost joking as he said it, but Gad looked at him with clear, serious eyes.

“I’ll hold you to that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look for another update next Friday/Saturday!

**Author's Note:**

> Updates every Friday/Saturday.   
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
